John Garry Narrations
A collection of narrations by John Garry. The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) Trailer * "400 years ago, a power that could've changed the curse of history was lost. Generations have searched for it, but no one has found a clue until now." African Cats (2011) TV Spot Annapolis (2006) Trailer Any Given Sunday (1999) Trailer * "Any given Sunday, a legend will fall. Any given Sunday, a hero will rise. And on any given Sunday, tradition will be broken." * "Any Given Sunday. Life is a contact sport." Aqua Teen Hunger Force Promos Bad Santa (2003) TV Spot Bad Teacher (2011) Trailer * "At this school, one teacher doesn't give an F." * "This summer, from Columbia Pictures. Cameron Diaz, Justin Timberlake, and Jason Segel. Bad Teacher." Bangkok Dangerous (2008) TV Spot Battlefield Earth (2000) Trailer * "From one of the best-selling science fiction novels of all time: Mankind's last stand." * "John Travolta. Barry Pepper. Forest Whitaker." * "Battlefield Earth. Get ready for battle." Beowulf (2007) TV Spot Beware the Batman Promos Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) Trailer *''"The FBI's top agent is going back undercover. But this time, he has backup."'' *''"From 20th Century Fox and Regency Entertainment..."'' *''"Martin Lawrence. Like father, like son."'' *''"Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son."'' The Boss (2016) TV Spot Breakin' All the Rules (2004) Trailer * "Quincy Watson had everything a guy could want until tonight. Now, he's an expert in the art of breaking up and using his skills, you help out a friend." * "Jamie Foxx. Gabrielle Union. Morris Chestnut. Breaking All the Rules." Chicago Code Promos City of Ember (2008) Trailer * "To save the human race, an underground city was built to last only 200 years. Now, time is up and they must unlock the secret to get out." * "This October, the only way to survive is to escape." * "City of Ember." Clerks II (2006) TV Spot Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo College Road Trip (2008) Trailer Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) on TNT Promo Crossover (2006) Trailer Cutthroat Island (1995) Trailer * "The curse has been set, there is no turning back. Prepare your weapons, summon your courage. From the director of Cliffhanger and Die Hard 2 comes the adventure of a lifetime. On December 22nd, the race is on! Cutthroat Island." Date Movie (2006) Trailer * "From two of the six writers of Scary Movie comes the question: What does it take to make the ultimate date movie? A little hitch, a meeting with the parents, and a lot of planning." * "This February, romantic comedies eventually get what's coming to them. Date Movie." Date Night (2010) Trailer * "These are the Fosters, this is their life and this is the night they'll never forget." * "From 20th Century Fox. On April 9th, one night can change your life." * "Steve Carell. Tina Fey. Date Night." Days of Our Lives Promos Despicable Me (2010) TV Spots Dinner with Schmucks (2010) TV Spots Disaster Movie (2008) Trailer * "If our world is threatened, if our lives are at risk, who can save us?" * "From the guys who've seen way too many movies comes the most incredible, most enchanting, most disastrous." * "Disaster Movie." Dreamgirls (2006) TV Spot Drillbit Taylor (2008) Trailer * "Looking for a bodyguard? Look no further." * "This spring, from the guys that brought you Knocked Up and Superbad." * "Owen Wilson. Drillbit Taylor." Drive Angry (2011) TV Spot Earth (2007) Trailer The End of the Affair (1999) TV Spot Escape from Planet Earth (2012) TV Spot The Expendables (2010) Trailer * "They are the world's greatest mercenaries, the only life they've ever known is war, the only loyalty they've ever had is to each other." The Fabulous Baker Boy (1989) Traielr Fanboys (2009) Trailer * "It started as the ultimate heist, it will become the ultimate road trip. It may be crazy, it may be dangerous. But if you make the right connections, the possibilities are endless." * "Featuring Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Darth Maul, Shooter McGavin, the warehouse guy from The Office, the guy from Tropic Thunder, Jay, the guy from Die Hard 4, the hot chick from Sin City, and Captain James T. Kirk." * "Fanboys." Ferdinand (2017) Trailer * "Ferdinand had the perfect life, until one day, everything changed." * "From the creators of Rio and Ice Age. This December, the only thing bigger than his heart will be his journey home." * "Ferdinand." Friday After Next (2002) Trailer * "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, a creature was stirring and it wasn't a mouse." * "This holiday season, Craig and Day-Day are getting something they never expected jobs." * "You better watch out, you better not weep, you better not shout, we're telling you why. Friday is coming to town." * "Friday After Next." Fun Size (2012) Trailer Gamer (2009) TV Spot Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) TV Spot G.I. Joe Resolute Promos Green Lantern: The Animated Series Promo The Grinch (2018) Trailer * "In a town just like your town, if your town was a dream lived the grumpiest grouch the world has ever seen." * "The Grinch." Grown-Ups 2 (2013) TV Spot Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) TV Spot The Happening (2008) Trailer * "A film by M. Night Shyamalan, writer and director of The Sixth Sense and Signs. On Friday, June 13th, without warning, without explanation." * "Mark Wahlberg. The Happening." Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) TV Spot A Haunted House 2 (2014) Trailer Haunting Evidence Promos Home (2015) Trailer * "Among an alien race called the Boov lives a lonely fellow named Oh, who was just trying to fit in. But now, he needs somewhere to hide out." * "This March, from DreamWorks Animation. He's on the run, he's in over his head and he's looking for a place to smash." * "From the creators of The Croods and How to Train Your Dragon. He's changing her plan, she's changing his world." * "DreamWorks' Home." Hop (2011) Trailer * "The Easter Bunny works one day a year travels the world and is beloved by everyone who wouldn't want a job like that. Now, he's chasing his dream and letting nothing standing your way." * "This spring, it's all about candy, chicks, and rock and roll. Hop." Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) Trailer House of Wax (2005) TV Spot Hulk vs. (2008) Trailer Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Trailer * "The biggest event in two million years is about to go to a whole new dimension. On July 4th, the bravest heroes in history will boldly go where no other animals would dare." * "Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary and Queen Latifah, Scrat and introducing Scratte." * "This summer, get ready for the dawn of a new age. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Only in theaters, 4th of July weekend in digital 3D." Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Trailer * "Just if things were coming together, it all fell apart. But for history's greatest heroes, the end of the world is just the tip of the iceberg." * "Courage will be tested, treasures will be found, and dignity will be lost." * "Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Nicki Minaj, Drake, with Jennifer Lopez, and Queen Latifah. On July 13th, getting home will be a trip for the ages." * "Ice Age: Continental Drift." Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Trailer Indiana Jones Adventure Collection Trailer Inglorious Basterds (2009) TV Spot The Internship (2013) Trailer Jack and Jill (2011) TV Spot Jackass Number Two (2006) TV Spot Jackass 3D (2010) TV Spot Jumper (2008) TV Spot Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) Trailer The King's Speech (2010) TV Spot Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Trailer Law and Order Promo The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) Trailer Live Entertainment Widescreen Series * "Live Entertainment brings home the movies you love in their original theatrical format. Enjoy your favorite films digitally remastered, the way they were meant to be seen. Seven great films featuring some of Hollywood's most celebrated talent." * "Quentin Tarantino's riveting masterpiece Reservoir Dogs, starring Harvey Keitel and Steve Buscemi." * "Box-office superstars Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sharon Stone together in the unforgettable thriller Total Recall." * "Universal Soldier starring Jean-Claude Van Damme and Dolph Lundgren." * "Michelle Pfeiffer and Jeff Bridges light up the screen in the winning comedy The Fabulous Baker Boys." * "And the Cold War hits the streets of Chicago with Red Heat starring Arnold Schwarzenegger and James Belushi." * "Now at a brand-new price, Cutthroat Island with Academy Award-winning actress Geena Davis and Matthew Modine." * "And the mystical sci-fi adventure of Stargate, featuring Kurt Russell and James Spader. Also at a newly reduced price." * "Now, you can own all 7 of these incredible films in their original letterboxed format at only $14.98 each: Stargate, Cutthroat Island, Reservoir Dogs, Total Recall, Universal Soldier, The Fabulous Baker Boys and Red Heat, all at a collectible low price. The widescreen version, letterboxed with the collector in mind. Coming this July only from Live Entertainment." The Longshots (2008) TV Spot The Lorax (2012) TV Spot A Madea Christmas (2013) Trailer Madea Goes to Jail (2009) TV Spot Madea's Big Happy Family (2011) Trailer * "Madea's Big Happy Family." Madea's Witness Protection (2012) TV Spot MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1996 * "This December, MCA/Universal Home Video will heat up your holidays with the Robert Zemeckis supernatural thriller, The Frighteners starring Michael J. Fox. And Mariel Hemingway stars in a terrifying tale of the occult, The Crying Child." (The Frighteners) Meet the Spartans (2008) TV Spot A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) Trailer Mirrors (2008) TV Spot Mission: Impossible III (2006) Trailer * "On May 5th, the mission begins." * "Mission: Impossible III." Nacho Libre (2006) Trailer * "No one has bigger dreams than Nacho. But to become a champion, he'll need strength, speed, style. He'll become their hero." * "From the director of Napoleon Dynamite and the writer of School of Rock. Jack Black. Nacho Libre." NASCAR on TNT Promo Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2007) Trailer NFL on Fox Promo No Country for Old Men (2007) Trailer * "In the open country, you can find anything. But every fortune leaves a trail." * "A film by Joel and Ethan Coen. From the novel by Cormac McCarthy. Official selection of the 2007 Cannes Film Festival." * "No Country for Old Men." The Oscars 2009 Promo ParaNorman (2012) TV Spot Passions Promos The Peanuts Movie (2015) Trailer * "Charlie Brown needed a miracle. What he got was Snoopy." * "This November, 20th Century Fox presents, Schroeder, Sally, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Pig-Pen, Lucy, Snoopy, and Charlie Brown." * "From the imagination of Charles Schulz and the creators of Ice Age and Rio comes the incredible story of an underdog and his dog." * "The Peanuts Movie. Dream big, November 6th." The Pink Panther (2006) Trailer * "Somewhere in this arena in front of 60,000 screaming fans, the crime of the century has been committed and only one man can solve it. He has a partner, he has a clue and he'll stop at nothing to crack the case." * "Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, and Beyonce Knowles. The Pink Panther." Predators (2010) TV Spot Red (2010) Trailer * "They used to be the CIA's top agents, but the secrets they know just made them the agency's top targets." * "Red." Red Heat (1988) Trailer Reservoir Dogs (1992) Trailer * "Harvey Keitel, Tim Roth, Chris Penn, Steve Buscemi, Lawrence Tierney, and Michael Madsen. They're the Reservoir Dogs." Robot Chicken Promos Saw II (2005) TV Spot Scary Movie 4 (2006) Trailer * "No one would have believed in the early years of the 21st century that our world was being watched by intelligence greater than our own. This spring, if the worlds are at war, no grudge is strong enough, no village is safe enough, no saw is sharp enough." * "Scary Movie 4. Based on true events." Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) TV Spot The Secret Life of Bees (2008) Trailer * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents, Academy Award nominee Queen Latifah. Dakota Fanning. Academy Award winner Jennifer Hudson. Alicia Keys. Academy Award nominee Sophie Okonedo." * "The Secret Life of Bees." Showtime (2002) Trailer The Single Moms' Club (2014) Trailer The Sitter (2011) Trailer * "Would you trust this guy with your children?" * "This December, the director of Pineapple Express will take you where no babysitting movie has gone before." * "The Sitter." Slow Burn (2005) Trailer Smurfs: The Lost Village (2018) TV Spot The Soloist (2009) Trailer Soul Men (2008) TV Spot Spy Kids (2001) TV Spot Stargate (1994) Trailer Star Trek (2009) TV Spot Step Brothers (2008) Trailer * "Brennan and Dale just became stepbrothers." * "This summer, from the guys that brought you Talladega Nights." * "John C. Reilly. Step Brothers." Street Kings (2008) TV Spot Superhero Movie (2008) TV Spot Ted (2012) Trailer * "From the creator of Family Guy comes his first motion picture." * "This summer, Mark Wahlberg. Mila Kunis. Seth MacFarlane. Ted." Teen Titans Go! Promos That's My Boy (2012) TV Spot This is the End (2013) Trailer * "They're partying like there's no tomorrow and they might be right." * "From the writers of Pineapple Express and Superbad. This summer...James Franco, Jonah Hill, Seth Rogen, Jay Baruchel, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, with Michael Cera, and Emma Watson." * "This is the End." Tooth Fairy (2010) TV Spot Total Recall (1990) Trailer The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) Trailer * "From the worldwide bestseller, the motion picture phenomenon the world is waiting for." * "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse." UglyDolls (2019) Trailer Undercover Brother (2002) TV Spot Universal Soldier (1992) Trailer The West Wing Promos Wild Hogs (2007) Trailer * "This spring, they may not know how to ride. And if they hit the road, they had no idea it would hit back." * "From Touchstone Pictures, they went looking for an adventure and found a journey they never forget." * "Wild Hogs." Witless Protection (2008) Trailer * "For the most important woman in the federal witness protection program, the system can't be trusted. But help is on the way." * "Meet Deputy Larry. To take down a criminal conspiracy...he'll learn what danger looks like...what courage tastes like...and what honor feels like. This February, he's all the protection...you need." * "Larry the Cable Guy, Ivana Millicevic, Yaphet Kotto, Peter Stormare, Eric Roberts, with Joe Mantegna, and Jenny McCarthy. Witless Protection." The X Factor Promos Young Justice Promos Your Highness (2011) TV Spot Youth in Revolt (2009) Trailer Category:Narrations